


Hallowe'en Kata

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn are mistaken for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en Kata

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.

When Quinn and Ian entered the dojo on Saturday morning, they heard an excited shout. One little boy, a straggler from the previous class, yelled out "Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!"

Master Yodama quickly went to the child and calmed him. When his small charge had gone for the day, Yodama came over to the professors. "It's happened before. When the youngsters see you, they think of Star Wars." Though Yodama's first language was Japanese, in which the word order was subject/object/verb, he spoke English perfectly.

Ian and Quinn exchanged a glance. They hadn't been aware of the children's reaction to them until now.

"That's not so far-fetched," Ian said. "Last Hallowe'en, we dressed up as Jedi for our friend's costume party."

The Master nodded sagely. "Perhaps this time you'll do it for the children."

* * *

At home, the men made straight for the kitchen and the bottled water.

"You know, Ian, our gi and cloaks look more authentic than those cheap costumes last year." Quinn fingered Ian's sleeve appreciatively.

Ian rubbed the back of Quinn's neck. "And no worries about itchy tags."

"Not to mention detachable braids." Quinn pressed his lips to Ian's temple.

"I guess we'll go as new Knights Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan this time. That'll explain the lack of hair." Ian chuckled.

Quinn looked thoughtful. "I don't know that we have to. The kids didn't need full costumes to make the leap into fantasy."

"True," Ian said. "Well, we'll have to get these clothes into the wash if we're to wear them for a Hallowe'en treat tomorrow."

"Is that the only reason you'd like them off, lad?" Quinn asked, as he started to unwrap Ian's gi.

Ian smiled against Quinn's cheek. "Can you give me a better one?"

"I'll try my best, love."

Sweat had darkened patches of Ian's tunic to cafe au lait, and Quinn, coffee lover that he was, could not possibly resist tasting this treat. He kissed Ian through the material, feeling the fine tremors already coursing through him.

The gi never made it to the laundry basket.

* * *

After showering, they relaxed on the couch.

"How about watching The Phantom Menace now?" Ian asked.

Quinn chuckled. "You mean as homework for tomorrow?"

Ian blushed charmingly. "Yes. It's a safe bet that the kids know it better than we do."

Patting Ian's thigh, Quinn said, "Why not?"

Ian got up to pop the DVD into the player, then he and Quinn sat back to enjoy the movie. The men paid particular attention to the 'saber duels, hoping to adapt them into a fresh kata to amuse the children.

They were treated to the sight of the perfect working partnership that they'd seen on a momentous occasion -- their first real date. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's styles blended seamlessly in both banter and battle; it was obvious that they'd been a team for some time.

Long after the movie ended, Quinn and Ian sat snuggled on the couch, their new quilt from the crafts fair providing added warmth while they daydreamed of Coruscant.

* * *

The next morning, the two tried out a new pairs kata inspired by the movie. When they'd repeated it to their satisfaction, the men showered and dressed in jeans and Luke sweatshirts. They packed their gi and cloaks, mindful of their exhibition at the dojo for the children later that day. First, though, they had a prior obligation: raking leaves for the Prentices.

Since there were many mature trees in the Paduan yard, the job was a big one. Monty and Ian had handled it in previous years, but this time, with his new paternal obligations, Monty couldn't make it. Quinn had offered to help as soon as Monty backed out.

"I'm looking forward to raking, Ian." Quinn pulled him close for a kiss. "We've always lived in an apartment, so I've never had to do this before."

Ian circled most of Quinn's upper arms with his hands, and pressed gently. "Somehow I think you'll do just fine."

As Ian continued caressing him, Quinn said, "I'll be thinking of our leaf drift, lad."

Ian gazed into warm blue eyes. "So will I. Too bad we can't put the leaves to proper use this time." He tasted Quinn's lips. "D'ya think we'll get any work done?"

Quinn chuckled. "Only if your parents are there."

After another kiss, the men started out. They made it to Padua in under an hour; on Sunday morning, traffic was always light. Jo had iced chai waiting for them, and they took the large tumblers outside to the picnic table to drink during their breaks.

The men decided to do the utilitarian routes first, the same as they'd shovel when the snows came: the driveway, sidewalk, and path to the garbage bins, with Quinn taking the first task, and Ian the second two.

They relaxed a bit after this, and drank the chai gratefully. Quinn stretched his arms, smiling as Ian began to rub them.

"I could get used to this, lad." Quinn relaxed under Ian's ministrations. "Never thought I'd be glad to do more raking."

"We ought to be finished in a few hours, then we can head over to the dojo."

"How are you doing, Ian?" Quinn started a massage of his own over Ian's arms.

"I'm used to raking, Quinn. No problem."

They braved the daunting backyard next, each tackling half of it. If Quinn had thought Ian sweaty after aikido, he knew better now. Their sweatshirts became steadily damper, clinging to their chests and stomachs as they worked.

Luckily, Jo had brought out water for them before their next rest. Quinn used the bathroom on the second floor for the first time since he'd dreamed about it, grinning when he saw the clawed tub. He washed his face and neck, drying off with a coarse towel.

When he went to the front yard, Ian was already there, after his own ablutions. They bisected it, using the path as the boundary line, and began to rake.

Finally, the last leaf was corralled, and the men had twenty pumpkin bags smiling at them in glee. They took turns in the tub, resisting the urge to lock the door and spend time in the bathroom together, knowing that Keith and Jo were only a floor away.

Jo offered them a snack, but they needed to stop at a toy store before the exhibition. The THX got the men to the dojo by the start of the juniors class.

A sea of little faces with saucer eyes awaited them. Apparently, the reaction of the boy yesterday was no fluke, for which Yodama had prepared them. The children were ready for Hallowe'en in Star Wars masks and makeup above their tunics. There were pint-sized Skywalkers and Windus, as well as tiny Kenobis and Jinns.

Yodama got up to introduce Ian and Quinn. "Welcome to the Jedi Temple. Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi will be going through the forms with us today. Say 'hello' to them, Padawans."

The air rang with the music of childish voices greeting Quinn and Ian, as they bowed to the assembly. The men demonstrated their new pairs kata, and heard muffled oohs and aahs as they moved deeper into the dance.

Ian and Quinn were able to tune out the crowd and flow together as if they were alone in the dojo. Master Yodama had watched Quinn practice for years, but had rarely seen the joy evident in each of his moves paralleling Ian.

When done, the men distributed plastic lightsabers to the youngsters, and divided them into groups. They worked with each of them individually to create a simple kata to show the class. The 'Master' and 'Knight' gave the students additional motivation, and every word of praise spoken was remembered for years to come. After an hour, the kids were ready.

The glow of pride on the children's faces as they executed the katas was wonderful to see. When everyone had performed, Yodama invited them all to a 'treats without tricks' spread, consisting of healthy snacks which would, he hoped, counter the later effects of the traditional candy. Fruit, juices, oatmeal cookies, and granola bars were enticingly arranged on a side table.

Quinn and Ian stayed for a while to talk with the children and Master Yodama, then walked to the parking lot. Two boys unaffiliated with the dojo, and dressed as Professors Snape and Lupin, called out "Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!"

The professors waved at their miniature colleagues, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Ian said, "Isn't this how it all started?"

Quinn chuckled and said, "It's time for us to go home."

The men suited the action to the word, taking off each other's freshly sweat-soaked tunics, and showering the perspiration away. When they went to bed, Ian and Quinn started an impromptu pairs kata so intimate that only the two of them could ever master it.


End file.
